


Good Dog

by kate_fire



Series: Clone Wars Dæmon ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Body Horror, Daemon Feels, Daemon Prejudice, Drama, Gen, Mind Control, Order 66, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fire/pseuds/kate_fire
Summary: Clones dæmons never settled their entire lives. Until the end.
Series: Clone Wars Dæmon ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celinamarniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Luminous Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829331) by [celinamarniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss). 



“You go,” Asoka said. “I’m...sure it’s more good news.”

Rex turned, Regina flitting off his shoulder and settling to a Corellian hound next to him. The brass liked to see the clones’ dæmons in dog form; faithful, obedient, loyal. They’d never realized what a battlefield looked like when the fighting dæmons switched thousands of forms in an instant. How useful it was. How dangerous. Regina would go from a Sullustan wasp to an Anaxes viper to a Mimban vore in heartbeats, devastating and brutal. Wild. Untamed, _unsettled_.

Regina preferred the thin, tan Corellian hound form to the rough black Coruscanti shepherd recommended ( _required_ ) by the Coruscant Guard. She said couldn't meet the pale yellow eyes of Fox's Vixen without looking away. Out of uniform, Vixen would perch lightly as a Lah'mu sand mouse on Fox's shoulder. They never spoke about her preference. Rex didn’t really have a preference—just small enough to fit on his shoulder or lap was what he asked for. No tauntauns or gualalama, please.

He palmed open the comm, and instead of General Skywalker, Rex came face-first with a shadowed figure. “Captain Rex,” said the Chancellor. “Execute Order 66.”

The world narrowed. In the space of his heartbeats. Regina’s heartbeats.

Execute order 66.

Order 66.

Only his eyes worked.

The crooked teeth. The hint of a smile.

Rex felt so small.

So restrained.

Trapped.

Regina felt like she was the size of a beetle.

He tried tearing his gaze away from the figure.

 _Good soldiers follow orders_.

It seemed like his mouth worked without his input.

_Good Soldiers Follow Orders._

“Yes, Lord Sidious.”

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

The delay was noticeable?

_good soldiers follow orders_

A heartbeat.

_goodsoldiersfolloworders_

Maybe less.

_goodSoldiersfollowOrders_

Did Lord Sidious notice?

_GoodsoldiersFolloworders_

Regina.

_Goodsoldiers followorders_

His dæmon.

_follow orders good soldiers follow_

She felt so small.

Why was she so small?

_orders good soldiers follow orders good soliders_

The comm cut out. He couldn’t move.

_Follow orders_

It took an agonizing heartbeat to look down for Regina.

Pale yellow eyes in rough black fur.

“Good Soldiers Follow Orders,” his dæmon said.

**Author's Note:**

> Coruscanti shepherds are black German shepherds with amber weimaraner eyes.


End file.
